winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Tree of Life (Winx Club)
The Tree of Life (Flower of Life in Season 2) is a magical tree seen in Winx Club. Overview The Tree of Life holds the positive and negative balance of magic and initially grew in the Pixie Village, till the Pixies seemingly moved their village somewhere still near the Tree, from where they, along with Ninfea, guard it. Inside of it flows all the magic of the Magic Dimension, containing both positive and negative magic which coexist in harmony, and the tree glows and grows thanks to this balance between the positive and negative energy within it. Each branch corresponds to a world, and each leaf to a fairy. Appearance Series Seasons |-|Season 2= It first appears in Season 2 as a flower-like plant from which the pixies are born. The Time for Truth Icy froze it and the plant got sick. Pixie Village Sometime after, the pixies asked Flora to help, but she was afraid that if she makes a mistake, she could accidentally kill the plant and destroy the pixie race from existence, but with help and aid of Helia, Flora managed to heal the plant and save the pixies. S2 tree of life.png|The Flower of Life. flora healing tree of life.png|Flora is healing the Tree of Life. Tree of Life Winx Club.jpg|Flora fully healed the Tree of Life. S2 Tree of Life birth.png|The Tree is giving birth to a new pixie. S2 Tree Of Life New Pet.png|Newborn pixie in other pixie's arms and pixie's pet birth. |-|Season 4= In "The Tree of Life," the Winx go to it to find the location of the last fairy on Earth. One of its branches corresponds to Earth, and was empty for a long time, with only one leaf remaining, standing for the last fairy on Earth. Flora used her powers to communicate with the Tree and finds out that the last fairy on Earth, Roxy, is in Gardenia''The Tree of Life. When the Winx defeated the Wizards of the Black Circle, new leaves started growing again on it showing that Earth was ready to welcome new fairiesAttack of the Wizards''. The tree of life S4E2.png The tree of life S4E13.1.png The tree of life S4E13.png |-|Season 6= In "Legendary Duel", Aisha frees it from the Legendarium World. It is then seen in the real world after she and the pixies return to the real world. Movies Magical Adventure The Tree appears again in the second movie, where it is show that half of the Tree contains positive energy, with leaves and flowers standing for Fairies, and the other half contains negative energy, with curled branches. Trivia *The appearance of the Tree of Life has been inconsistent throughout the series. In Season 2, it has the appearance of a flower. In Season 4, it appears as a newly blooming dead tree and also as living tree which has green leaves. In Magical Adventure, it looks like a tree with half of its branches being dead-looking and covered with thorns, and the other half covered in leaves and flowers. *The Tree of Life is a legendary tree found in myths, cultures and fiction from all over the world where it represents life, or fertility, or immortality. Gallery S2 tree of life.png|Flower of Life in Season 2. Wc2.png|The Tree of Life in Season 4. tree of life 2nd movie.png|The Tree of Life in Magical Adventure. tree of life legendarium.png|The Tree of Life in the Legendarium World in Season 6. References Category:Locations Category:Winx Club Category:Pixie Village Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Trees Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Plants Category:Season 6 (Winx Club)